Find Me
by CIYUfujoshi
Summary: Ketika Kai, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang tak Nyata, namun dengan perasaan yang nyata. "Hey Kai, mau bermain petak umpet denganku?" / TwoShot / KaiSoo - Yaoi / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

' **Find Me'**

 **-KaiSoo | Yaoi-**

 **TwoShot**

 **Genre: Romance, (little) Angst, Fantasy, etch. /maybe/**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, tentu saja sepi ia masuk setelah dua puluh menit bell sekolahnya berbunyi. Kai terkenal dengan pria _bad boy_ , anti social dan tidak pernah kenal bahkan malas mengenal namanya cinta, terlalu popular dan tentu saja banyak dikejar wanita-wanita primadona disekolahnya, bahkan banyak dari mereka dengan terang-terangnya menembak Kai didepan banyak orang, dan tentu saja hanya diabaikan Kai begitu saja. Guru-guru sudah memaklumi sifat murid kelas tingkat terakhir SMA yang sebentar lagi lulus itu, karena walau sifatnya yang malas dan anti social Kai termasuk orang-orang pintar dikelasnya. Kai tinggal sendiri disebuah rumah yang tergolong lumayan, kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak memperdulikan anak satu-satunya mereka, sejujurnya Kai tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu, ia hanya membutuhkan kebebasan.

Langkah kaki Kai berhenti diatap sekolah, tempat favoritenya ketika ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk kelas, Kai duduk dan bersandar didinding atap menikmati angin yang menyapu pelan poninya. Kai menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk tidur dan bermimpi, tapi belum lama ia menutup mata ia merasakan seseorang berdiri didepannya, perlahan Kai membuka kedua matanya melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangan dirinya. Kai hanya mengangkat setengah alisnya melihat wanita cantik – tapi tidak menurut Kai, berdiri dengan senyum tulusnya didepan Kai.

"Hey, boleh aku ikut duduk?" Tanya wanita itu dan langsung duduk disamping Kai tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai. Kai hanya memasang _headset_ ditelinganya tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang sedari tadi menatapnya, tidak lebih dari satu menit Kai menekan _play_ pada Ipod miliknya, wanita tadi langsung menarik paksa _headset_ milik Kai dengan tatapan cemberut. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan malas kearah wanita yang sangat mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku Crystal dari kelas 3Fashion, dan kau pasti Kim Jongin dari kelas 3Dance bukan?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Crystal itu dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya. Kai hanya membuang wajahnya malas sambil memasang kembali _headset_ miliknya dan menjawab sopan pertanyaan dari Crystal "maaf jika mengecewakanmu noona, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan bisakah langsung kepoin utama alasanmu kesini, terutama sangat aneh jika siswi kelas Fashion datang ketempat seperti ini" Jawab Kai sopan namun terkesan cuek, walaupun sifatnya yang berandalan –kata orang, namun Kai masih memiliki tata krama. Crystal hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya dan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong miliknya, Crystal mengulurkan sehelai kertas –surat- kearah Kai, Kai menatap surat ditangan Crystla dan menatap aneh kearah Crystal "Bisakah anda jelaskan noona? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan slow motion seperti ini" Crystal hanya menunduk lagi dan lagi sambil sedikit bergumam maaf sebelum akhirnya berdehem pelan "Ok, maksud aku kesini, yah sebelumnya terimalah surat ini, kau tau bisa dibilang surat cinta mungkin? Kau tau, aku terlalu lelah menahan perasaan ini, jadi—jadii, Ki-kim Jongin ah Kai? Jadilah pacarku kumohon" Crystal menjelaskan panjang lebar maksud dari kedatangannya dan menatap wajah Kai serius sambil menahan rasa malu juga rona pipi yang sudah sangat terlihat diwajahnya, Kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan mengambil surat ditangan Crystal dan langsung merobeknya "Maaf Crystal, tapi kau tau aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pacarmu, dan Kai? Tolong jangan panggil nama itu tanpa seizin dariku. jadi kau masih ingin untuk memakai tempat ini? Kebetulan aku sudah puas duduk dan mengobrol denganmu, obrolan ini adalah obrolan terpanjang bagiku untuk beberapa bulan di sekolah ini, aku permisi" Kai berdiri dan menepuk celananya dan berjalan keluar melewati Crystal yang tertunduk sambil meneteskan air mata.

Kai berjalan keluar pagar sekolah, dia berpikir untuk membolos hari ini, moodnya benar-benar kacau dengan pokok bahasan wanita tadi, Kai menuju tempat parkir dimana ia memarkir motor Ninja merah miliknya hasil pemberian ayah dan ibunya beberapa bulan lalu, Kai mulai menjalankan motor ninjanya. Cukup lama Kai berputar putar entah kemana mencari hiburan, mata Kai sempat terhenti menatap seorang Pria dengan hoodie yang menutup tubuhnya sambil duduk menatap lantai, Kai memarkirkan motornya didekat gang pria yang terduduk tadi dan mulai berjalan mendekat mencari tau, "Hey, kau kenapa?" Kai menyentuh bahu pria yang terduduk tadi, dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah pria tadi mendongak menatap Kai yang masih berdiri didepannya, Kai langsung terpaku ketika menatap langsung sorot kedua mata pria yang masih mendongak, baru kali ini Kai melihat tatapan yang benar-benar kosong seolah pria yang terduduk didepannya ini sudah mati. "Hey-hey, kau tak apa? Ikutlah denganku" Kai langsung membantu pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju motor yang terparkir tidak cukup jauh dari tempatnya, Kai mengeratkan tangan pria tadi berusaha agar pelukannya tak lepas dan jatuh dari atas motor yang tengah melaju dengan cepat.

Kai sampai dirumah sederhana miliknya, dan turun bersama pria tadi yang bahkan tidak memberontak atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat Kai membawa dirinya kedalam rumah milik Kai. Kai mendudukan pria itu diatas sofa dan langsung melepas hoodie yang masih bertengger ditubuh pria mungil yang saat ini menatap kosong kearah Kai. "Bisakah kau beri tau siapa namamu?" pria itu hanya mengangguk polos sambil menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa keluar suara dari sana. Kai sedikit mengeja mengikuti _isyarat_ bibir dari pria yang sedang berusaha mengeja namanya "Do-Kyung-ho?" Kai mengulang nama pria tadi dan hanya mendapat jawaban menggeleng dari empunya, pria tadi pun mulai megeja lagi dari awal "Do-Kyung-Soo?" Pria tadi langsung mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Kai, "kau bisa memanggilku Dio" dan mata Kai melebar, mengetahui fakta bahwa pria yang namanya Kyungsoo ternyata bisa berbicara. Kai sempat berpikir kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali, dan Kai salah soal itu. "Baiklah Kyungsoo, namaku Kim Jongin, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kai" satu fakta lagi, Kai mengizinkan orang yang baru bertemu tiga puluh menit memanggil nama _limited_ miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tiga jari miliknya "Kai, kau ingin bermain _petak umpet_ denganku? Tapi aku hanya akan bermain tiga kali bersamamu. dan, jika kau tidak bisa menemukanku atau kau menyerah, kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku disetiap kekalahanmu" Kai sempat tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo mengajak dirinya bermain petak umpet dan apa ini, Kai menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menurunkan dua jari miliknya sehingga tersisa jari dengan angka satu "untuk permulaan kita akan mencoba, tutup matamu Kai, jangan pernah untuk mengintip, jika kau curang game akan berakhir _dengan sendirinya_ , dan mulailah berhitung sampai dua belas" Kai hanya tertawa meremehkan dan menutup matanya, menurut Kai Kyungsoo adalah tipikal orang yang asik, lugu, polos dan Kai menyukai itu. Kai mulai menghitung dari angka satu dan hingga akhirnya sampai angka dua belas, Kai membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disofa, Kai mulai mencari diseluruh ruangan didalam rumah miliknya, beberapa menit Kai berputar-putar, ia tak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dimanapun, apakah Kyungsoo bersembunyi diluar, tapi itu tidak mungkin dan akhirnya Kai menyerah "Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku menyerah. Sekarang kau ada dimana?" Kai berteriak agar Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya "Aku disini Kai" Kai berbalik dan menemukan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya pelan. "Kau kalah Kai, dan sesuai perjanjian, penuhi keinginanku" Kai hanya membuang nafasnya sambil menatap curiga kearah Kyungsoo "dan apa keinginanmu Dio?" Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai masih dengan senyum yang makin mengembang layaknya anak-anak yang begitu bahagia ketika tidak ditemukan saat bermain petak umpet. "Sebelumnya, bisakah kau membelikan kemeja putih polos untukku?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk.

Kai menahan hidungnya ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo didepannya, ketika Kai memberikan kemeja putih polosnya yang kebesaran kepada Kyungsoo, Kai tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo hanya akan mengenakan kemeja polos saja, tanpa celana. Tapi jujur saja Kyungsoo terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan dengan penampilannya seperti itu, kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran sampai satu centi diatas lutut, tangan kemeja yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya, dan rambut cokelat blonde miliknya yang acak-acakan, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu polos dimata Kai.

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu tuan Do?" Kai bertanya dengan smirk diwajah tampannya, "Baiklah keinginanku adalah, ajak aku ke dua tempat favorite yang sering kau kunjungi" Kyungsoo berkata dengan percaya diri kearah Kai, dan Kai mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar, "Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau benar yakin akan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu untuk jalan-jalan Kyungsoo?" Kai menggantungkan pergelangan tangannya digagang pintu, "tentu saja, lagipula orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya" Kyungsoo menjawab dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya dan keluar dan diikuti Kyungsoo, Kai memang berencana hanya ingin berjalan kaki bersama Kyungsoo untuk menuju ketempat favorite Kai, ya Kai ingin menikmati momentnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Setiap perjalanan, Kyungsoo terus menceritakan kesukaan dan hobby dirinya, termasuk lagu favoritenya, dan menyanyi adalah suatu kegemarannya, dan Kai sangat menyukai ini, sofat lugu,polos dan ceria milik Kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia sangat nyaman dengan perasaan seperti ini. Cukup lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampai ke suatu taman yang sangat indah, disana ada pohon besar dan rindam, rumput-rumput lembut dan dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil disana. Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk dibawah pohon sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, "terkadang, jika aku bosan aku sering kesini. Walau sekedar tidur siang, taman ini salah satu tempat favoriteku. Tidak hanya karena pemandangannya yang indah, namun juga karena lingkungannya yang bersih dan udaranya sangat sejuk." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan, lingkungannya sangat bersih dan terawatt, sangat cocok untuk sekedar tidur siang, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai "ingat, kita masih harus mengunjungi satu tempat lagi" Kyungsoo benar, mereka masih harus mengunjungi satu tempat lagi, dan Kai tau tempat favoritenya, tempat yang sangat sering ia kunjungi.

Mereka sampai diatap sekolah, walau harus memanjat pagar tapi akhirnya mereka sampai diatap, langit mulai menampakan senja sore, Kyungsoo berdiri diatas atap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati senja, dan Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo daari belakang yang tampak terlihat tenang. "Baiklah Kyungsoo, keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi bukan?" Kai duduk bersandar didinding atap sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih tenggelam dalam keindahan sunset. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Kai yang duduk dan tersenyum "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kai. Dan, besok _pagi_ kita akan bermain lagi. Ingat masih ada dua kali aku akan bermain denganmu" Kai hanya mengangguk dan berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo yang menutup matanya, "Baiklah Kyungsoo, sepertinya matahari mulai terbenam, sebaiknya kita pulang. Lalu, jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menginap dirumahku. Aku mempunya satu kamar kosong untuk tamu, kau bisa tidur disana jika kau mau" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih. Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai dirumah milik Kai, dan Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk melepas atau mengganti baju kebesaran milik Kai, dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju kedalam kamar miliknya, Kai hanya tersenyum dan ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka bahkan tidak makan malam keduanya terlalu senang untuk hari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menghabiskan seharian dengan berbagi cerita atau informasi personal masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Yuhuu~ ff yg satu belum kelar malah bawa ff twoshot –" u know,new idea always coming everyday -w-)/ so, how with this? Wanna to give review /**

 **Ps: buat reader yang baca ff Ciyu yang EvilKimJongin, ciyu baca ada yang ngeripu kalo dia pernah baca ff dengan mungkin plot yang sama, lewat ff ini Ciyu mau tegaskan,** **FF EKJ Murni dari pikiran, tidak ada unsur PLAGIAT** **, mungkin jika ada yang pernah baca dengan plot/jalan cerita yang sama, itu hanyalah murni ketidak sengajaan. Namanya juga ff pasaran, diffn pasti banyak (-w-)**

 **And last, twoshot ini chp 2 sudah ada, tinggal nunggu publish aja hoho^6^. And just information, yesterday Ciyu make new Blog / Blog ini, artikelnya nanti mungkin tentang FF/turtorial/etch. Wanna to visit? www.(*)ciyu-world.(*)blogspot.(*)com Note: Delete (*). Masih blank, but just wait hoho and very very last, kalau mau share ff kalian boleh kok^^ tunggu blognya jadi yah wkwk :3**

 **Tengkyu~~ /chuu**

 **=BIG THANKS FOR RIVIEWERS=**

 **-CiyuuChan-**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Find Me'**

 **-KaiSoo | Yaoi-**

 **TwoShot**

 **Genre: Romance, (little) Angst, Fantasy, etch. /maybe/**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka matanya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar tamu miliknya, memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah sekedar mimpi, dan ketika Kai membuka kamar tamu ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok kyungsoo disana, namun ia hanya menemukan sebuah note kecil diatas meja nakas dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat kacau seperti anak sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

 _ **Kai~**_

 _ **Ingat hari ini kau harus menemukanku, jika tidak kau harus menuruti keinginaku apapun itu~! Find Me, hoho /**_

 _ **-Dio**_

Kai tersenyum sambil keluar mencari keseluruh tempat yang ada dirumahnya, hingga garasi namun tidak ada, Kai mencoba mencari ke taman kemarin mereka kunjungi memang kurang masuk akal tapi kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ada dirumah, dan sesampainya Kai ditaman –setelah memarkir motornya-. Kai berlari kearah pohon kemarin, disana ia juga tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, Kai menyerah ia memang tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo "Baiklah Kyung, aku menyerah. Sekarang keluarlah" Kai berteriak dengan nada bergetar "Aku disini Kai" lagi dan lagi ketika Kai berbalik ia menemukan Kyungsoo dengan kemeja yang sama berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum, Kai mulai curiga kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya saat ia menyerah. "Kenapa kau bisa disini Kyungsoo? Bukankan ketika aku kesini kau tidak ada?" Kai menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya menunjuk belakang pohon besar tadi dengan wajah polos "Aku tertidur dibelakang pohon itu" Kai menepuk dahinya, ia memang tidak berputar mengelilingi pohon itu tadi, "Jadi, apa permintaanmu Kyung?" Tanya Kai tepat kearah mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Kai sambil menunduk "Ingat, kau harus menuruti apapun itu. Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku" kata Kyungsoo menunggu kepastian Kai, "Apapun itu, dan aku berjanji" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh dada bidang milik Kai, wajahnya mulai terangkat dan menatap Kai dengan serius "Kai, jatuh cintalah padaku, dan katakan bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku" Tatapan Kyungsoo mulai berubah sendu sedangkan Kai kaget dengan permintaan Kyungsoo kali ini "Ta-tapi Kyung aku bahkan tak mengerti betul apa itu cinta" Kai hanya menatap sorot mata Kyungsoo, yang sudah mulai terisi dibanding kemarin "Kumohon Kai. Bukankah kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun itu?" Kyungsoo mulai menitikan air mata namun masih tetap menatap Kai, Kai mulai gugup ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, biasanya ia hanya akan mengacukan begitu saja jika ada seseorang yang membahas pokok bahasan ini namun entah kenapa tidak dengan Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat air mata Kyungsoo, dan Kai ia membuang nafasnya pelan dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata yang menetes dipipi milik Kyungsoo "B-baiklah, setidaknya aku akan mecoba. K-kyungsoo? Aku menc-cintaimu" Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sama "benar-benar jatuh cintalah padaku. Kai, aku juga mencintaimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memluk tubuh Kai, Kai hanya ikut tersenyum dan dengan takut-takut membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, namun dibalik pelukannya, wajah Kyungsoo perlahan berubah sendu. "Hey, Kai ingat masih ada permainan ini lagi. Mau _menyelesaikan_ nya hari ini?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Kai dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia, Kai sangat menyukai ketika wajah Kyungsoo tertawa terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang Kai, setidaknya ini suatu langkah awal Kai untuk ikut merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan sepertinya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, aneh pikir Kai, ia baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kemarin tapi entah kenapa ia sudah sangat nyaman bersama dirinya inikah yang namanya cinta pertama? Konyol memang. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin menyelesaikannya, dan aku yakin kali ini aku akan menemukanmu. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menyelesaikannya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tutuplah matamu dan hitunglah sampai dua belas, cari aku dengan mengikuti arah hatimu" Kai hanya mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya dan menghitung dari angka satu sampai dua belas, dan ketika Kai membuka matanya Kyungsoo benar-benar lenyap, Kai sempat merinding bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menghilang dalam dua belas detik, namun Kai menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran soal itu dan mulai mencari, ia mengikuti arah hatinya dan saat ini ia sudah berdiri didepan sekolah arah hatinya membawa dirinya untuk pergi ke atap, dimana ia dan Kyungsoo kunjungi kemarin, dan saat ia sudah sampai diatap Kai tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dimanapun, dan seperti biasanya ia tak kalah dan berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo dalam sekjap Kai melihat sosok Kyungsoo muncul dihadapannya, berdiri cukup jauh dari pijakannya, Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya namun air matanya masih tetap menetes dan yang membuat Kai kaget dimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang transparent menembus jarring-jaring dibelakangnya "Kyung—kenapa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Kai mulai panik melihat tubuh kyungsoo yang semakin menghilang "Kai, maafkan aku. Aku ini tidaklah nyata, aku hanyalah sebuah _roh_ atau apapun itu yang datang untuk orang-orang sepertimu, orang yang tidak mengenal namanya cinta. Aku ada karena kau, namun tugasku selesai sekarang, kau sudah merasakan bagaimana itu cinta yang sesungguhnya, aku yakin kau sangat bahagia saat bersamaku. Dan yang bisa melihatku hanyalah kau. Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku mengenakan pakaian putih ini?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengingatd apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, yang sebenarnya adalah potongan puzzle yang Kai lewati _,_

" _Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau benar yakin akan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu untuk jalan-jalan Kyungsoo?"_

" _tentu saja, lagipula orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya"_

" _orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya"_

Itu dia, potongan puzzle yang Kai lewatkan, Kai memang sempat tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh sana, Kai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai menghilang mengikuti matahari yang mulai menghilang "Hey, kau ingat? Aku menang, dan kau harus menuruti permintaan terakhirku, apapun itu" Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Kai, ia berharap Kai tidak akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya karena sakit hati atau apa, ia sangat berharap Kai mau menuruti permintaanya, karena ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya, permintaan terpentingnya. Kai menghapus bening-bening air mata yang sempat lolos dari kedua matanya dengan ragu-ragu Kai menangguk, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika Kai mau mendengarkannya "Permintaan terakhirku, temukan aku disuatu tempat suatu hari nanti dan ketika kau benar-benar menemukanku, saat itulah aku akan bersamamu dengan tubuh yang benar-benar nyata. Berjanjilah Kai, berjanjilah padaku. Kim Jongin, Find Me~" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tulus, senyum yang berbeda dari senyum-senyum sebelumnya, dan senyumnya diikuti dengan menghilangnya Kyungsoo, Kai terduduk lesu, kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat, ia menangis, menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-xoxo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **One year ago**_

Kai menatap sekolah yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, setelah ia kehilangan Kyungsoo, Kai kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, bahkan lebih anti social dibanding sebelumnya, dan Kai lebih membenci jika mendengar seseorang menyebut kata cinta, ia benar Cinta itu sangat kejam, ketika kau mulai menemukan sesuatu yang nyaman, disaat itu juga kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tajam, dan dunia benar-benar jahat. Kai, berjalan tanpa arah, ia sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apa ia sudah lulus dan belum ada rasa sama sekali untuk mencari pekerjaan, kaki Kai berhenti disebuah gang sempit, dimana gang ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, orang pertama yang berhasil merebut hati Kai, hati yang sempat tertutup sangat rapat dan sekarang kembali tertutup bahkan lebih rapat dari sebelumnya, Kai berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding gang itu, Kai mengeluarkan _headset_ miliknya dan memasang kesamping telinga, namun baru Kai menekan _Play_ seseorang dengan hoodie merah lewat tepat didepan Kai, saat itu juga jantung Kai terasa berpacu sangat cepat, takut apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan, tangan Kai terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu seseorang yang masih berjalan itu, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Kai berhasil menyentuh bahu orang itu "Dio, kau kah itu?" Kai mulai gugup, ia merasakan jantungnya yang sangat tidak teratur, takut ia akan kecewa dan perlahan wajah orang itu berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan senyum yang sama, dan yang membuat Kai tak bisa berkutik adalah, wajah orang yang sama "you find me Kai" Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai, dan juga Kai tidak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, tubuh yang sudah sangat ia rindukan selama setahun ini, air mata Kai tak bisa berhenti untuk terus keluar, ia sangat bahagia ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Kai miliki seumur hidupnya, seseorang yang sempat merubah dirinya, dan orang itu datang lagi dengan tubuh yang benar benar nyata, juga satu fakta yang Kai dapatkan, perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Kyungsoo juga benar-benar nyata. "Kau menepatinya, kau berhasil dan untuk pertama kalinya menemukanku. Kim Jongin, dan disaat dunia sudah mulai jahat, berubahlah untuk menjadi lebih kuat" Kai tersenyum, dan menutup matanya sebentar, terkadang dunia tidak akan sejahat itu, dunia itu adil, disaat kau kehilangan sesuatu, akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik, sama seperti dirinya, disaat Kai kehilangan Kyungsoo yang tidak nyata, ia kembali mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan benar-benar nyata.

 _ **Ketika kau mulai menemukan sesuatu yang nyaman, disaat itu juga kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tajam, dan dunia benar-benar jahat. –Kai**_

 _ **Dan disaat dunia sudah mulai jahat, berubahlah untuk menjadi lebih kuat. –Dio**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **/kibar cangcut kaisoo/ yeah finally end :3 hey, have suggestion? Lets write on review/? /author gagal English/**

 **Huhu, Ciyu galaw makanya bikin ff angst+fluff/? Yang gagal ini -.- 27 Feb adalah hari yang anuuuuuuuuuuu T^T yang mao nonton laki Ciyu jan lupa bilangin, bininya ada dirumah nonton merekaww :'3 titip zalam ama ayah Sehun, abi Kai umi Dio, mba Baeki, mas Cenyol, sama calon-calon laki Ciyu :'( /stop curcol/ sebenarnya mau niatin Sad ending but ntah knp malah happy gini (´∀`) hadehh Typo menyebar krn Microsoft sering keauto text gitu T^T**

 **Want to give review for last? :') see u next ff~**

 **Tengkyuu~ Visit us - www.(*)ciyu-world.(*)blogspot.(*)com | Note: Delete (*)**

 **=BIG THANKS FOR ALL RIVIEWERS=**

 **-CiyuuChan-**


End file.
